This invention relates to an improved, adjustably positionable, deck cleat of the type used on boats and particularly on sailing boats.
In considering the discussion of the background of the invention appearing below, it is to be recognized that the discussion necessarily is presented with foreknowledge of the invention. Consequently, it is to be emphasized that some of the text discusses the invention in light of problems and other matters which were not considered by those skilled in the art as being relevant to the invention before the invention was made.
Deck cleats are well known hardware used on many kinds of boats. In some sailing craft it is often important to have a variable positioning capability for some deck cleats. To this end, there has been provided deck cleats which are suitable for mounting on elongated tracks. Such cleats are provided with a slide member which holds the cleat upon its track while it is moved along the track. When the cleat is in the desired position, a set screw which is mounted in the slide, is tightened to hold the deck cleat against the track in the predetermined position. For example, such a slidable cleat can be used on a racing boat as a blow cleat for mooring purposes and then be relocated out of the way when the boat is being raced.
Such devices have been relatively simple. However a number of problems can arise in the conventional construction of such devices. For example, the body of the cleat is normally connected to the slide by primary screws depending through the body of the cleat, into its base, and terminating in the slide portion of the apparatus. Consequently, bending moments applied to the cleat are borne to a substantial extent bythe screws. This can result in bending of the screws and damaging of their threads with consequent difficulty in removing the screws, difficulty in visually ascertaining whether the screws were properly tightened, and in some instances the cleat can pull away completely from its slide.
Another apparently heretofore unrelated and, perhaps, even unrecognized problem of the prior art is the conventional placement of the positioning/tightening device, usually a set screw, on the slide beneath one of the extremities of the cleat body. This placement has caused lines to catch on the cleat, the lines being jammed between set screw and cleat body.
Also, when making a line fast by taking turns about the cleat, the set screw prevents the line from nesting properly under the adjacent end of the cleat. Resultantly, at the very least, the line connection to the cleat is unsightly and unseamanlike. Also, if several turns are taken about the cleat, one or more bights may project out beyond the end of the cleat and slip off the cleat entirely when the line is tensioned in use thereby weakening the hitch.